


Blue's Dragon

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Yellow, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, It's gonna get gay, Light Angst, Princess AU, Princess Blue, Queen White, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as with all my fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Boisterous Princess Blue, heir to the Asalik throne, is kidnapped by a grumpy dragon named Yellow.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this because I love dragons and well, Yellow makes the perfect disgruntled dragon.

Princess Blue was sleeping lightly in her four poster bed. Gauzy curtains hung from the wooden poles, each tipped with a periwinkle diamond. The sheer material swayed gently in the wind blowing in from the open window. It was still. 

But something woke the princess. She rubbed the sleep away from her cerulean eyes and squinted in the dim light. Her eyes swept across the room, looking for danger as she reached for the dagger under her pillow.

The 23 year old princess was the sole heir to the Asalik throne, a kingdom fraught with peril. The people of the vicious kingdom were hardened, fighters. Blue was no exception. 

Gripping her dagger, the thin woman jumped out of her bed. Her long, silver hair curled around her, almost as if it had a life of its own. She stood, frozen in a defensive stance, her willowy frame clothed in a long, azure nightgown fluttering in the breeze. 

“Who’s there?” Her voice, although fuzzy with sleep, was sharp and cutting as ever. 

There was no answer. 

She moved around, her eyes flicking to the shadows, checking for demons and goblins. Her bare feet ghosted across the floor, light as feathers as she jumped silently across the rugs. 

After several seconds, her stance relaxed, and her dagger wielding arm lowered. Her breaths came harder, as she realized she had been holding her breath. She walked back to her bed, feet dragging slightly. 

She flopped onto the bed, stomach down. It had been a hard few weeks for the princess. 

…

The kingdom was under siege. The people of Asalik had been at war with the supernatural for centuries, but recently, there had been sightings of dragons. Dragons, arguably the most powerful beings to roam the planet, hadn’t been seen for a millennia. Many thought them a myth. 

Until one afternoon when the sun had been blocked out by a huge form, casting the kingdom in its shadow. A gleaming, golden dragon. Huge, about the size of three huts together. It hadn’t done anything, hadn’t set fire to the villages, or eaten the livestock. It hadn’t even looted the town for precious stones, hadn’t taken anything back to its lair. 

All the beast had done was fly across the sky, breathing flames into the air in a spectacular show of power. Wings stretched out, teeth and fangs on display. 

That was two months ago. Blue remembered it well. Her mother had stormed into the library where she was reading. Queen White had always been stern with her, believing that the only way her daughter could be prepared to rule was through intense study, training, and lessons. 

The princess had always had a mind of her own, learning to fight with swords and daggers after etiquette lessons, sewing training uniforms instead of embroidering ball gowns, and sneaking forbidden books from the library during her literary lessons. She was used to the harsh punishments her mother dealt out. 

But nothing could prepare her for the torture the next few months would bring. 

After storming into the library, her mother had ripped the book out of her hands, her fury misdirected at her daughter. She screamed, her normally commanding voice turned shrill. Blue hadn’t cried then, she was used to her mother’s fits. But when her mother sentenced her to her room indefinitely, she had broken down. 

Two months in solitude. A prisoner.

Every meal brought to her by a servant, slipped in through the grate the queen had commissioned. She had replaced the whole door, in fact. Gone was thin wooden door. In its place a thick metal door, with barred gap in the middle for the princess to receive her meals. The door was adorned with no less than three locks, and the Queen had made it very clear that she was the only being who held the keys. 

Queen White graced her daughter with her presence every morning, precisely at sunrise. She was never late. Two curt knocks on her door would alert Blue that her mother had arrived. She never stayed longer than a few minutes, mostly repeating her mantra, that her isolation was for her own good. The world was too dangerous for a pretty young princess. Especially one where dragons has free reign. Her mother always left a promise: Blue would be freed when the golden dragon was slain. 

…

It was the dragon that floated through her mind as she lay on her bed, unable to shake the nervous feeling in her stomach. The golden dragon. Although the princess hadn’t seen it herself, she had heard stories. More often than not, she had her ear pressed against the door, straining to hear any gossip. She had often coaxed the servant who brought her food to tell her any tidbit they had overheard. 

The dragon looked like it was made of molten lava, they said. Scales a brilliant golden, shined enough to see your own reflection, some said. Others said it was dusty, glowing like heated metal. But all agreed on the fangs and talons and horns. It had long, white incisors, sharp enough to easily cut through flesh. Black talons adorned each paw at the end of muscled legs. And the horns, thick and curved, sprouted from the beast’s head. 

It was a monster, a savage. It had cruel eyes, yellow like the sun. They were no human eyes, no, the diamond pupils showed that clearly. 

Blue wondered what it would be like to stare into those eyes. She’d read about dragons in her books, about how they were a magic race, intelligent and strong. They were elitist, they thought themselves superior to all other beings, and their kingdom was in the clouds, only reachable by strong dragon wings. She wondered why a lone dragon was terrorizing their land. 

As she pondered, still laying face down in her bed, she suddenly felt strong arms around her waist. Her body tensed, her training kicking in, and she swung her limbs around, trying to hit her assailant. But her muscles were weakened, her time locked in her room had wasted away at them, as much as she tried to stop it. 

Even as she opened her mouth to scream, a cloth was shoved into her mouth, and another across her eyes. She felt herself being taken to the window, flung across the room. 

Luck was on her side, as one of her feet connected with her attacker. She heard a grunt, and a thud. Using a freed hand, she grabbed the cloth at her mouth, screaming a blood curdling yell. 

She felt herself being thrown again, landing on glass. Then, a fall. Her room, a tower in the palace, was several floors up and she screamed as she fell, limbs flailing blindly. 

Until she was caught. This time, she felt talons grip her torso, digging into her sides. She heard the flap of wings above her and knew. She had been kidnapped by the dragon. 

…

The princess screamed as she flew over the kingdom. Her screams quickly alerted the sleeping kingdom of the danger. She heard the clang of metal and the boom of canons below her. Never before would she think those sounds would bring her comfort, but she held onto the hope that their knights could defeat the great dragon. 

Hope waned each passing second trapped blindfolded in the talons of the beast, and she began to panic. Its grip on her was tight, but she squirmed, thrashing about. Above her, she heard the dragon growl in distaste. 

“Stop moving or you’ll hurt yourself.”

The voice instantly stopped her struggles. It was gravelly and rough, like stones grating against each other. _I didn’t know dragons could speak,_ she thought wildly, suddenly aware of how little she really knew about the creatures. 

But before she could dwell any longer on that thought, she heard a boom, and a roar. She was jerked backwards, and her stomach felt a rapid drop in height. The dragon was hit, probably by a canon, judging by the screams and struggle. 

The two fell to the ground, plummeting through trees before landing on thankfully soft soil. The talons never left her body or loosened their grip, but her blindfold was torn off by jagged tree branches, allowing her to finally see her kidnapper. 

The dragon lay on its side, enormous chest heaving as it breathed. Its mouth was half open as it gasped for breath, and Blue could see the row of pearly white, razor sharp teeth. She noted the black horns on its head, and the golden scales covering its body. They weren’t shiny, but a dull golden color, contrasting to the glowing eyes that were half shut. 

She wasted a moment staring at the creature, before resuming her struggle, wiggling desperately to get free. This only earned her a glare from a yellow eye, pupil narrowed into a vertical slit. 

The beast rolled to its feet, shifting its grip on the princess so she was bound by one large leg, freeing the others to run underneath them. Blue watched in horror as the dragon took off, galloping further into the forest. She began to scream once more, but knew that her voice wouldn’t be heard. 

Blue was surprised at the speed the golden creature gained as it ran. She had never thought of dragons running, only flying through the sky. They were fast, and it expertly avoided trees and other debris in their path. 

Her wonder was short lived, as panic began to set in. “Hey, you! Foul beast, let me go!” she screamed. “I am Princess Blue Diamond of Asalik, sole heir to the throne and I _demand_ you let me go!” 

Her yell made the dragon slow to a trot. “I will let you go when we get to Rodor Cynedom.” 

“Where in the Stars is that?” she shrieked back, still trying to struggling against the talons. 

“The Sky Kingdom.” Came the gravelly retort. The dragon resumed its pace and Blue gave up her struggle. She could not match the strength of a dragon. 

They ran for what seemed like hours before the golden beast let out a pained yelp and nearly collapsed to the ground. Blue felt the grip around her body loosen, enough to free one of her arms. 

“What happened?” she asked, waving her arm. When she received no response, she scowled and muttered, “Did you choke on your own nastiness, you vile creature.”

“I am badly injured,” answered the dragon evenly, not even sparing her a glance as it drug them to a nearby cave. 

“Well what about me? I could be dying here! You’re holding me really tightly!” she said angrily, banging her fists against the scales. 

“You sustain small scrapes. You can wash them in the spring once we find it in the cave.” The dragon rolled one large eye towards her. 

“Wash—what?” The anger drained out of her, shock replacing it. “Why would you let me wash up? Are you trying to pretty me up to eat me?” 

Ridged eyebrows furrow and the dragon’s eye narrowed. “You’ll feel better when you’re clean.”

Although the dragon had a point, Blue refused to admit it. She only scowled silently as they slowly made their way into the cave. 

Once they reached the spring, the dragon dropped heavily to the ground, releasing the princess. Blue scrambled away from her, nearly falling into the spring in her haste. After throwing a glare at her captor, she turned to clean herself up in the clear water. 

She finished quickly, not wanting to turn her back to the beast for long. She inspected the room. It was small, but clean and warm. Various sacks hung from the ceiling, presumably the dragon’s possessions. The dragon’s large form filled the only exit, blocking any chance of escape. Blue sighed, plopping herself down in the soft dirt. 

“Any chance you got a chair or cushions or something? How long are we going to stay here? I’ll starve!” she said with a glare, crossing her arms.

The dragon opened its eyes. Two glowing eyes stared her down, but Blue matched its gaze, her scowl deepening. The dragon snorted, causing tendrils of smoke to curl upwards. A clawed foot reached up to its neck, to a necklace with a yellow pendant. The stone began to glow, and after a moment, several pillows and a very plush duvet popped out. 

“What is that?” Blue asked, eyeing the necklace. 

“Pillows and a blanket.” The dragon closed its eyes once more.

Blue rolled her eyes. “Not those, your necklace. What is it?”

“Dragon magic.” 

The princess huffed at the short response. She walked to the pile of pillows, fluffing them up. “Why are you giving me this? These are really nice,” she said suspiciously. 

“So you can be comfortable.” 

Blue looked to the dragon, staring at its eyelids. “You’re not very talkative.” 

Golden eyes opened. “I’m in great pain.” 

The princess let her gaze travel down the dragon’s form. A gasp burst out of her lips when she saw the open gash across the dragon’s wing, small rivers of blood flowing down into the dirt. Words began tumbled out of her mouth, “Are you alright? Oh stars that was dumb, of course you’re not. Will it heal? You’re not going to die are you? Please don’t die and leave me trapped here! You’re magic right? Can you heal yourself?”

The dragon snorted again, but this time it was gentle, amused. “I am not dying. I will recover in a few days time.”

“That’s good.” Blue sat down on a cushion, suddenly feeling awkward. “You wouldn’t happen to have some food in your magic necklace would you? Humans eat every few hours, you know.”

“There is fruit in the sack above your head. Meat in the one in the corner.” The dragon used its tail to point to the two bags. 

“Oh. You eat fruit? I thought dragons only ate meat. And I thought they ate animals whole,” the princess said as she moved to untie the fruit sack. 

“I eat many things.” The golden creature watched as the princess looked through the bag before settling on an apple. 

After eating a few bites, she met the dragon’s gaze. “Um, would you also like some? Do you...need anything?” 

Honey colored lips pulled back, revealing sharp teeth. If Blue hadn’t known better, she would have thought it was a smile. “No, thank you.”

“You’re quite polite. Well, other than the kidnapping and keeping me prisoner.” She chuckled softly. “So, what’s your name?”

“Yellow.” The dragon’s eyes slid shut again and Blue noted the weariness that had crept into its rough voice. 

“That’s a nice name. It suits you, you’re more yellow than the sun!” Blue said with a smile. 

After waiting a few moments for a response, she sighed, and began arranging the pillows around her. She pulled the duvet over her, grateful that it was as comfortable as it looked. As tiredness overcame her, she took one last look at the beast. It seems nice enough. _Maybe I can talk it into letting me go,_ she thought as her mind drifted off. 

“Please don’t eat me while I sleep,” she said aloud just before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue spend some time in a cave. The princess attempts to get to know the dragon while it recovers from its injuries.

Blue woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed, the cushions were more than adequate. As she blinked the sleep away, she surveyed her surroundings. The spring in the corner, clear water flowing though, the sloped ceilings with bags hanging from them. 

She turned to the golden dragon, still blocking the exit. It appeared to be asleep, with its eyes closed and chest rising and falling with even breaths. She stared at the ugly gash along its right wing. 

The wound was crusted over, no longer dribbling scarlet blood. Still, it looked inflamed and painful. The princess quietly got out of her makeshift bed, moving to get a better look. Stealing frequent glances to the closed eyes, she moved along the dragon’s form, until she stood in front of the wound. Up close, it looked far worse, and her heart tugged for the dragon. 

Her gaze wandered to the scales just above where the wing lay, on the back of the dragon. She wondered what it would feel like to touch it. Taking a long look at the closed eyes, she reached a hand out, only hesitating a moment before softly stroking the large scales. 

To her surprise, they were warm. Her eyes widened, as her fingers explored the hard surface, dipping slightly between two. A smile stretched across her face. _I’m touching a dragon!_ she thought, _a real live dragon!_

Blue giggled, and walked down to the tail, trailing her fingers along the scales. The dragon was many times larger than she, but it was still somehow slender and elegant. Upon reaching the tail, she noted the diamond shape at the tip. It was shiny, and looked sharp. 

She walked about towards the beast’s head, wanting to inspect the curled horns, but stopped halfway, caught in the gaze of glowing eyes. Her eyes were wide open, scared. 

But the dragon only stared at her, and she blushed at being caught. “You wouldn’t happen to have any food for breakfast, would you?” she asked finally, breaking the silence. 

“There is bread here.” A tail pointed to a hanging bag. 

The princess untied the bag, taking out a loaf of bread. “Want some?” she asked around a mouthful of food. 

“No, thank you.” The dragon watched her eat, diamond pupils following the food from her hand to her mouth. 

“So we just sit here until you’re healed? And then what? What are you going to do with me in the Sky Kingdom?” Blue asked once she had finished her piece of bread. 

“You are an offering.” The beast said simply, but Blue noted a strain in its voice. 

“Are your dragon friends going to eat me then?” she asked, trying to keep her tone level. 

“They are not my friends.” Came the quick reply. 

Blue frowned, frustrated at the beast’s shortness. “But they are going to eat me?” 

“I do not know what they have planned.” Black pupils narrowed.

The princess sighed. “Any chance you know of another princess that might be a better offering than me?”

Predictably, she received no response. Blue sighed again. “What do dragons do for fun?”

“Fun?” Black pupils widened. 

“Yeah, you know, what do you like to do?” Blue walked over to the dragon’s head, plopping herself down in front of it. 

The dragon seemed to think for a moment. When it spoke, its voice was gentler than before. “Sing.”

Blue’s mouth fell slack. “You like to sing? Can I hear something?” 

The dragon’s eyes narrowed again. “No.”

“Alright,” Blue said, disappointed. “We can talk about other things then. Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had a conversation with someone.”

She felt the golden creature’s gaze turn curious, its face as surprisingly animated for a being that was not at all humanlike. “My mother locked me in my room. I haven’t been outside of it in months. I would thank you for rescuing me, if I wasn’t being taken to maybe be eaten.” 

Glowing eyes slid to the floor before her. “I’m sorry.” 

Shock courses through her body. “You’re a strange thing. You don’t seem much like the dragons I’ve read about in my books.”

“I’m not like other dragons.” This time, The dragon moved its head away from the princess. 

Blue looked at the back of its head for a moment. She wondered what the the beast meant, but the hurt in its voice was a clear indication that she would get no response if she asked. “So, is this like your lair?”

“I suppose.”

“It doesn’t look much like a dragon’s lair. There’s no bones or stolen jewels,” Blue said errantly, looking around the room. 

“I do not steal.” The head turned back around to look at her. 

“You stole me,” the princess shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

Golden eyes slid away from her, and Blue thought it looked almost ashamed. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were quiet, nearly inaudible. 

“Did you just...apologize?” Blue asked, her eyes wide. 

But the dragon didn’t respond, only pulling its eyes farther away from her. 

She sighed. _Okay, different topic,_ she thought. 

“How old are you?” she tried, keeping her voice light. 

“A quarter of a century.” 

“A quarter century, that’s 25 right? We’re nearly the same age! I’m 23,” Blue said brightly. “That’s young for you, right? I read that dragons can live to be thousands of years old.”

“The elders are many millennia old, yes.” The dragon’s eyes stayed trained on the wall behind the princess. 

“You guys have elders too? Are they like the rulers? Or do you have a king and a queen?” Blue asked, delighted that the dragon was finally opening up.

“There is a king and a queen.” 

“I guess it’s not so much different than our kingdom, then! Are they nice? My mother is awful. Is there a princess there, too? Maybe we could be friends. I could be her pet!” Blue rambled, stars forming in her eyes at the thought of meeting a dragon princess.

“They are efficient.” The dragon’s eyes narrowed. “The heir is an outcast.” 

Intrigued, Blue asked, “Outcast? Why?”

“For being different.” 

“That’s silly. There’s nothing wrong with being different! In fact, I think it can make a leader stronger if they have a different viewpoint. Maybe they can see what their predecessor didn’t and make changes for good,” Blue argued proudly, clearly having thought about this before. “I’m going to be a much better queen than my mother. Or, that was my plan.”

The dragon’s eyes were drawn to the princess, catching the single tear that slid down her cheek. 

A taloned foot raised to its neck, golden pendant glowing. A handkerchief popped out, and the dragon presented it to the princess. 

Her cerulean eyes, shiny with unshed tears, turned to the dragon. After gently plucking the cloth from between the talons, she wiped her face. Voice small, she said, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” The dragon turned away once more, and for once, the princess had nothing left to say.

…

The next days drug on, as the princess stayed trapped in the small chamber. But after two long months stuck in her room in the palace, she had grown used to inactivity.

Most of her time was spent attempting to make the dragon speak to her, a mostly fruitless task. The dragon was not one for words, and she received mostly short answers. 

By the third day, she had exhausted her questions for the beast, taking to drawing figures in the soft dirt with her fingers. She began to hum as a finger dipped and twisted in the soil. Her hum turned louder, and her voice filled the small chamber. Her singing voice differed from her speaking voice, it was lower and smokey. 

Soon, the floors were covered in the princess’s doodles. As she was finishing the last figure, her voice lingered on a sweet pitch, vibrato shimmering as the note died away. 

“You sing beautifully.”

The rough voice startled her out of her reverie. She turned to the forgotten beast, flushing. “Thank you. Sorry if I interrupted your rest.” 

“I was not sleeping.” Was the simple reply. 

Blue studied the dragon for a moment. It looked stronger, much more so than their first day in the chamber. Even the large wound appeared smaller, a scab formed over the previously deep gash. Just as she was about to turn back around, the dragon spoke again. 

“What are these drawings on the floor?”

At first, Blue’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open. This was the first time the dragon had asked her anything. The first time it had spoken to her without her prompting. Then stars filled her eyes, a wide grin replacing the slack expression. 

“Well this is me, in my favorite dress. It’s blue, like my nightgown, but it’s much more beautiful. And that’s my stupid mother. I drew her with spiky hair because I think it makes her look undignified. And that’s supposed to be my father. I don’t know what he looks like, so I just drew one of my mother’s advisors. Then here is the knight captain, she taught me how to fight, even though my mother was angry with her.” Blue’s voice was light, as she pointed to each person. As she reached the final figure, her eyes lit up. “And that’s you!”

The dragon raised its head, peering at the drawings. It lingered on Blue’s portrayal of it. “They are quite good.”

The stars in Blue’s eyes turned to supernovas as she received the compliment. “Thank you!” she nearly cried as she stood and rushed to the beast, throwing her arms around its neck. 

Golden eyes shot wide open, causing the princess to recoil and step away from the beast. “I’m—I’m sorry!” she stuttered quickly, still shrinking away from the large diamond pupils. 

Time seemed to freeze as the dragon held still, eyes still huge and unfocused. It made a guttural noise in the back of its throat before saying sharply, “It’s okay.”

Before the princess could reply, a thunderous crack was heard, and the sound of howling wind reached the small cave. Both beings flinched, and turned towards the noise. The dragon snakes its head out of the chamber, confirming the coming storm. 

Although the dragon was blocking the exit, wind still managed to reach inside the small room, bringing a chill to the previously comfortable room. Blue shivered, the thin nightgown she wore, not providing much warmth. She rushed to her makeshift bed, but tripped in her haste. The princess stumbled forward, her foot catching on a stone embedded in the dirt. 

She let out a yelp before falling into the spring. Gasping, she flailed around, her confusion not allowing her to right herself in the shallow water. The princess struggled for a few seconds before she felt herself be lifted up by curved talons. Blue looked gratefully to the dragon, who had gotten up to rescue her. 

“Thanks,” she said bashfully, as she was gently placed on the dry ground. She began to wring her long hair out, drops of water making puddles by her feet. 

Once the water stopped dripping from her body, she wrapped the thick duvet around her. “It sounds like a bad storm out there,” she said still shivering. 

The dragon’s head came back into the chamber. “Indeed.” 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the storm. The dragon’s eyes had slid closed again, but Blue was too cold to sleep. She stayed huddled in her blanket, trying to bring warmth back to her body.

Then she sneezed, and the dragon’s eyes popped open. “You are cold,” it said, tone unreadable.

Blue nodded miserably, pulling the duvet tighter around her. The dragon watched her for a moment, before untying a hanging bundle with its tail. Three sticks of firewood fell out beside the princess. Blue watched, wide eyed, as the dragon slowly stood, and stretched its neck towards her. It took a sharp breath before opening its mouth and letting out a small burst of fire. The wood crackled as it ignited, bathing the small chamber in a warm light. 

“Thank you,” she breathed and scooted closer to the flames.

The dragon laid down again, watching Blue as she stuck her hands out to warm them. “You’re welcome.” 

For a while, the only sound was the crackling of the wood. Blue slowly felt the chill leave her body, although her long hair had left the blanket damp. She groaned, shifting to find a dry spot. Upon finding none, she lifted her head, an idea strong in her mind. 

“Yellow?” she called shyly.

Golden eyes focused on her, surprised at the use of its name. 

Blue took a deep breath, gathering her confidence. “May I lean against you? My blanket is wet, and I’m still a bit cold.” 

The dragon regarded her for a long time, until Blue was sure it wouldn’t respond. 

But it did. “Yes,” it said, voice deeper than usual. 

It moved, creating a space big enough for her body near the base of its injured wing. The princess slowly approached the beast, carefully setting down a pillow. “Thank you,” she whispered as she lay down, leaning against the dragon’s heated scales. 

Finally warm, the princess felt sleep tug on her eyelids. “I’m going to sleep here,” she announced softly. 

Glowing eyes stayed on her until her shallow breaths turned heavy. When it was sure she was fast asleep, the dragon carefully took the damp blanket off of her, spreading it out next to the fire to dry. 

The princess stirred slightly at the movement, but didn’t wake. After a few more seconds, the dragon slowly extended its wing, draping the it across Blue’s sleeping form. A smile danced across her pale face, unconsciously pleased at the heated skin against her. 

Satisfied, the dragon curled its head around her, and closed its eyes. 

“Sleep well, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow has a change of heart.

When Blue awoke, the first thing she noted was the warmth. The second thing, the thing that pulled her awake, was the texture of her blanket. Which was not a blanket at all, rather the leathery skin of a dragon’s wing.

Fighting against the urge to gasp, she forced herself to slowly look around her. The dragon’s head was curled up near its body, still fast asleep. A delighted smile crept across her face, her stomach warming at the sight. _It...Yellow is so cute,_ she thought, watching the dragon sleep. 

The rhythmic breathing and warmth quickly lulled her back to sleep. When she woke again, Blue was disappointed to note that the now dry duvet had replaced the Yellow’s wing. 

The princess looked around, startled to find the dragon absent. Four days ago, she would have been delighted and dashed out the free exit. But today, with the memory of a warm body beside her, and the compliments to her drawing and singing, she was disappointed. Thoughts raced through her mind as she stood, walking to the entrance to the cave. 

_I’m free, I could leave now and escape being a dragon offering. But I don’t even know where I am, I don’t know how to get back to Asalik. Do I even want to go back? The dragon isn’t slain, I’ll just be locked up again. And where is Yellow? I hope Yellow comes back. Where is it? Or...he? She?_

Just as Blue was wondering if Yellow was a girl or boy dragon, the gold beast returned. 

“You’re up.” 

Blue rolled her eyes at the short statement. “Where did you go? Why aren’t you guarding me? I could have escaped!”

Yellow regarded her a moment. “I’m taking you back to your home.” 

The princess’s jaw swung open. “What?” she gasped. 

“I’m taking you back to Asalik,” the dragon repeated gruffly. 

“Why? What happened? Won’t the dragon royalty be, I don’t know, upset with you? That you let me free?” The questions tumbled out of Blue’s lips.

A heavy pause made the princess move to the golden creatures side, trying to look into the glowing eyes. “Some things are not worth doing if it means losing something special.”

Blue reached out a hand, gently placing it on Yellow’s side. “What are you talking about?”

The princess watched the dragon stare into the distance. She watched as yellow eyes narrowed, and as black pupils turned to slits. 

She watched as tears began to gather at the base of golden eyes and gasped again. “Yellow, what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, moving to wipe the tears away as they began to overflow. 

A piercing glare stopped her hand from making contact. The eyes she had watched for four days held fury in them, and for the first time since arriving in the cave, she feared the beast. 

But the fear was short lived. 

“I can’t do it,” Yellow said, turning the scalding gaze towards the ground and Blue realized the anger wasn’t directed at her. 

Softly, and gently as she could make her voice, she asked, “Can’t do what?”

“Bring you to them. To the King and Queen.”

The princess was silent, not knowing how to respond. She touched the warm scales on Yellow’s chest, sitting down next to the dragon. 

“I’ll never be a real dragon.” The words were soft, the gravely edges the dragon’s voice normally held were gone, replaced by deep pain and anguish. 

Blue’s fingers began to rub circles on the scales in what she hoped was a comforting manor. She wasn’t sure the dragon could feel her touch, but she continued anyway. 

“I’m Queen Annolia’s daughter and I can’t even bring one princess offering to the kingdom.” Yellow’s head grazed the ground, tears forming puddles in the dirt. 

“You’re the Dragon Princess!?” Blue exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth. 

Yellow’s eyes shut. There was a long silence, as Blue processed the new information. 

_She’s a princess! Yellow! She’s a princess, just like me! I can’t believe it, I’ve never met another princess before!_

“I will escort you back to the kingdom border.” 

Blue’s attention was pulled back to the dragon’s voice. _**Her** voice,_ she reminded herself silently. “That’s very nice of you.” 

Shaking her head, Yellow blinked away the last of her tears. “You can sit on my back. It will be more comfortable than if I grab you, but you’ll have to hold on.”

Stars appeared in the princess’s eyes. “You’re going to let me ride you?” 

The dragon grunted. She dipped down, bending her front two legs to allow Blue to climb on. A golden eye watched the princess seat herself just behind the base of her scaly neck. 

Yellow galloped a few paces, then leapt up, powerful legs pushing her several stories in the air. Her wings unfurled from her side, catching in the wind. 

Blue, having only ridden horses at a proper trot, was unable to contain the scream that rose out of her mouth. Her stomach dropped as she looked down, seeing the trees become small below them. 

“Are you alright?” Yellow twisted her head to look at the woman on her back. 

“Yes! Oh stars, is it always like this? I’ve never felt so alive in my whole life!” Blue yelled back, raising her arms in the air. She screeched when the wind jerked her to the side, nearly falling off the dragon’s back. Her body lifted from the warm scales, causing Yellow to turn sharply, catching her safely again. Blue grabbed between golden scales, shooting the dragon a sheepish look. 

She received a snort and a glare in response, before Yellow moved her head forward again. 

The princess held on for the remainder of the flight, which was much shorter than she remembered the first time. She kept her mouth tightly shut, but couldn’t repress the grin that stayed on her face. When Yellow dipped down towards the ground, her face felt like it was going to split in two. 

A frown tugged her lips down, relieving the muscles with the change in expression. “This isn’t Asalik.” 

“I can’t fly much longer.” The response came between gritted teeth. 

Remembering the injury on the dragon’s wing, Blue’s eyes travelled to the spot, widening. Blood had begun to seep out of the scab, it had clearly opened during the flight. 

Once Yellow landed heavily on the ground, Blue rushed to the wound. “How long ago did this happen? Why didn’t you say anything? Do you have cloth to bind it? A lot of cloth? Oh stars, you’re so big, I don’t know if it can be wrapped.”

“I need to take you back to your home, surely you’ve been missed.” Yellow ignored her questions, raising her wing high, out of the Blue’s reach. 

Blue stomped her foot in the grass, a pout drawing on her face. “Yellow! You’re hurt, let me look at it!” 

After a moment, the injured wing lowered. If it was due to the strain of keeping it elevated or her insistence Blue did not know. She ran her fingers above the wound, sharp eyes taking in the cracked scab and fresh blood. “Do you have any healing supplies in your magic necklace?” 

A clawed foot was brought to the golden pendant, a bowl of dark mush appearing seconds later. “I can’t reach the afflicted area to spread the salve,” Yellow announced gruffly. 

Blue huffed. “Don’t be absurd. I’m going to do it for you, of course.” 

She took the bowl, dipping her whole hand in the cool paste. It tingled on her skin as she spread it on the wound. “I assume this will stop the bleeding?” 

The dragon grunted an affirmative. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to walk you to your kingdom. It will take much longer.”

“I’m not in a rush. My mother will just lock me up again. This is much more fun!” she said with a pointed look. 

Yellow regarded her, golden eyes staring into hers, but said nothing. 

Blue looked towards the sky, breath catching on the expanse of stars above them. She gazed at the galaxies in the distance, letting her mind wander, wondering what else might lay out there. Weariness pulled at her mind, and she sighed. “Shall we get some sleep? This clearing seems safe enough.” 

After lifting her head and scanning their surroundings, Yellow rested it down on a soft gift of grass in front of her. “Alright.”

“Any chance you’ll let me sleep under your wing? It’s a bit cold…” she said, voice trailing off hopefully. 

Yellow stared at her, something she was growing accustomed to, and appeared to consider her question. 

To her delight, and surprise, the dragon lifted her wing, inviting the princess to curl up beside her. Before lowering it again, the pendant around her neck glowed, and a pillow was presented to her. 

“Thank you!” Blue’s eyes lit up as she took the item from between black talons. Placing it down on the ground, she laid against warm scales. The wing lowered, cocooning the princess inside leathery skin. 

“Don’t let anything eat me, okay?” 

The dragon snorted. “Goodnight, Princess.”

Blue opened her eyes, reaching out to stroke the scales beside her. “Goodnight, Yellow. _Princess_ Yellow.” she corrected herself before closing her eyes once more. 

She felt Yellow curl around her just a touch tighter. 

…

This time, when the princess woke up, the dragon was still curled protectively around her. Blue smiled, looking at the sky through the curtain of Yellow’s wing. She reached up, stroking the golden scales next to her, marvelling at how beautiful the muted color was. 

Above her, the wing shifted, stretching out. Blue turned her head, finally taking in the true size of the dragon. After so long curled up at the entrance of a cave, seeing Yellow’s form straightened out was breathtaking. “Are all dragons as beautiful as you?”

Glowing eyes turned to face her. “What?” 

“Are all dragons as beautiful as you?” she repeated, staring back. 

Black diamond pupils narrowed and Yellow looked away. “Real dragons are far more glorious than I. I am young, small, and a--” Her jaw snapped shut so hard that her teeth clacked together. 

“You keep saying that. ‘Real dragon’. What does that mean? It’s obvious you are a dragon, anyone can tell by looking at you. Why don’t you think you’re a real dragon?” Blue asked, her eyes narrowing as well, determined to finally understand more about the private creature. 

When she received no response, she rose from her position on the ground, walking around to where Yellow’s head hung. “Why won’t you tell me?” she demanded.

The fierce glare shooting from the dragon’s large eyes no longer scared her, and Blue glared right back. They stood at a standstill, narrowed eyes and furrowed brows etching harsh lines upon their faces. 

Yellow caved first, heaving a sigh and causing smoke to bellow from her nostrils. When she spoke, her words were spat out, as if they left a bad taste in her cavernous mouth. “I am an outcast.”

Blue recognized the boiling anger in her companion’s eyes from her outburst by the cave. Self-loathing. “Why are you an outcast? Is it because you haven’t brought your parents a sacrifice yet?”

“No, my mother and the King believe that those who fall outside of the standard for our kind should be banished from the kingdom. The sacrifice was so that I could prove my worth as a dragon, to make up for my flaws.” Yellow’s gravelly voice had turned guttural, and her eyes burned with hatred. 

“Well maybe those ‘flaws’ are just things they don’t appreciate! I’m sure they’re not as bad as you think,” Blue said, raising her voice as she tried to convince the hurting creature. 

“NO! You don’t understand, I’m…” Yellow let out a frustrated roar to the sky, fire spewing from her open jaws. 

“YELLOW!” Blue yelled, trying to get her attention. The dragon looked back to her, pain in her eyes. 

Just as she was about to say more, the metallic clash of armor and the thudding sound of horses echoed through the trees. 

“Yellow!” Blue shrieked again, this time in panic, “You have to go! They’ll kill you!”

 _“I can’t fly,”_ hissed Yellow, fear mirrored in her golden eyes. 

Blue turned back towards the noises, hearing the knights grow closer. “Then hide! Just go, maybe I can talk to them!”

But she saw them burst through the clearing, and her heart sank. It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds out something about Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's been pretty rough time for me lately. But, I hope you enjoy the (late) chapter!

Blue watched in horror as rows of gleaming, armor clad knights appeared, crowding around her. 

“Wait!” she screamed, panic making her voice shrill. 

A knight approached her, flipping open his helmet. “Fair lady, have you seen a foul beast? My men heard the roars of a vicious dragon from our camp.”

“I--what?” The princess stared back at him wide-eyed. She whipped her head behind her, scanning the clearing for golden scales. Finding none, she turned back to the knight. “No, I was simply enjoying a stroll through the forest with my grandmother, but she wandered off. Have you seen her?”

The knight gave her a quizzical look. “I have not. What is her name, young damsel?”

Shooting another glance behind her shoulders, she responded evenly, “Yellow.”

Another confused glance from the knight. “I have not seen an old lady. May luck be with you in your search.” He turned to his fellow knights, yelling out to them, “Men, onwards! We cannot rest until the vile creature is captured, and its head severed!”

Cheers erupted from the ranks and Blue felt her shoulders sag in relief. The knights raced past her, and she looked after them, wondering where the dragon had really manage to escape to. 

She stood in their wake, calling out to her, “Yellow? Yellow! Where are you?” 

Tears began to gather in her eyes, as she realized that her friend was in grave danger. She whimpered, hoping against hope that the dragon would manage to outsmart the men. 

_Oh, but she’s so large, there’s nowhere for her to hide between the thin trees,_ she thought wildly.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by yelling in the distance. Heart pounding, she raced towards the commotion. 

…

By the time she reached the group of knights again, her breath was heaving from the run. She dashed into through the circle, to the middle where a few knights had dismounted. 

She recognized the knight that had talked to her, he had flipped his helmet up again. He was yelling something to a woman, who he held up with one gloved fist.

Blue pushed past the knights, shoving a few to get a better look. She took in the sight, her eyes widening in confusion. _Was this woman watching us?_ she thought to herself. 

The woman, who she now realized stood taller than the knight, was thin and angular. She wore a thin leather jerkin, but seemed to be missing the white cotton shirt that usually accompanied it. Her bare arms were lean, but muscular, one raised up in the knight’s grasp, the other curled into a fist near her chest.

Her face, as angular as her shoulders, sported high cheekbones, accented by her short cropped hair. Sandy blonde eyebrows, just a shade darker than the locks on her head drew angrily downwards and her eyes narrowed underneath. Blue couldn’t see her eyes from her position in the crowd, but she was sure they were smoldering if the snarl across the woman’s mouth was anything to judge by. 

“I told you, I have not seen anything!” she yelled, yanking her wrist from the knight’s grip. Her voice was commanding, and Blue wondered if she was a noblewoman. Though, she couldn’t see any jewelry, or any other indication of high class. 

Blue watched as the woman stepped back into a fighting position, and noticed her bare feet, digging into the grass. _How odd._

The knight scowled at the woman. “Fine,” he spat, “but run back to the village, to your duties you are most likely shirking.” 

A motion was made with his left hand, and all the knights mounted their steeds once more. Shooting another glare at the mysterious woman, he called for them to move on. 

Their horses thundered away, leaving Blue exposed. The woman turned to her, regarding her with a guarded look. 

“Who are you? Were you following me and my...friend?” the princess demanded, throwing a hand on her hip. 

The woman only looked at her, and Blue suddenly felt self-conscious. Now that they were closer, Blue could see the clearly defined muscles in her body, the curves of her hips, the fullness of her lips. Freckles peppered her cutting cheekbones, and across the bridge of her nose. Honey-colored eyes bore into her, and although they stayed trained on her face, Blue felt ashamed of her slightly ragged hair and torn nightgown. 

Blue was sure she was gawking, the woman was just so gorgeous, unlike anyone she had ever seen before. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop, drinking in the beauty before her. 

Finally, the woman spoke, her voice low and husky. “Why are you staring at me?”

Flushing at the question, Blue stammered, “S-sorry!”

“You didn’t answer my question!” The blonde woman said, her voice cutting. She hadn’t moved her gaze from the princess’s face, nor had she lessened its intensity. 

Mind racing, Blue wracked her brain, trying to come up with an excuse. In the end, the truth tumbled out, much to her chagrin. “You’re just so beautiful!”

Hands flying to cover her mouth, Blue looked horrified, her face turning a bright red. 

To her surprise, the tall woman laughed, a hearty sound coming deep from her chest. She doubled over, wheezing as she leaned on her legs. Blue noted how her face lit up with the softer expression, her heart nearly bursting. 

When the blonde finally caught her breath, the grin stayed softly on her lips. Her sun kissed cheeks were now red, although it was equally likely to be from her laughing fit than from bashfulness. 

A grin appeared on the smaller girl’s lips, unable to contain her joy. “Who are you?” she breathed, stepping in closer. 

The smile disappeared from the other woman’s lips and Blue frowned. She searched the alluring face in front of her, looking for answers. When she found none, she opened her mouth to ask again.

Then she noticed the necklace around the woman’s neck. It must have slipped out during the laughing fit, when she had bent over. It glistened in the sun. 

Blue’s cerulean eyes widened, and fear sprang in the amber eyes across from her. “Yellow!?” 

The woman took a step back, suddenly shy. A hand reached up to rub the back of her neck. Still, she was silent. 

Realization crashed through Blue’s mind. The same intense gaze, the curt speech, the golden hue. She ran forwards, wrapping her arms around the strong body, noting the same warmth radiating from the soft skin. Blue buried her head in the taller woman’s chest, feeling Yellow’s chin on the top of her head. 

“How? You can turn into a human? Is this just a glamor, or did you really shapeshift to look like this?” Her questions rolled out, muffled by Yellow’s leather jerkin. 

At first the other woman just stood there, her arms out to her side. But after a few moments, she wrapped her arms stiffly around Blue’s smaller body. “I didn’t shapeshift. I am human. Half.”

The bitterness, still just as cutting in her smoother human voice, caused Blue to pull away slightly. “You’re a half human? I didn’t know that was possible!”

Yellow’s body stiffened, all the muscles in her body hard. Blue rested her head on Yellow’s chest and sighed. “Is that why you kept saying you’re not a real dragon? And why you have to prove yourself to your parents...parent and king?” 

“Yes.” The submission in her voice made Blue look up, meeting Yellow’s eyes. 

She felt herself staring again, her heart so full and light. Not only was this woman stunning, she was also her friend, and they were safe from danger. 

“Will you let me go?” Yellow asked, her cheeks dusting red. 

Blue giggled at the question, thinking of a few days previous. She tightened her grip around the larger woman. “No.”

An evil grin spread across Blue’s face. She just gazed into Yellow’s eyes, savoring her warmth. Her heart was so full and soon she was giggling again, unable to contain her joy. Her eyes closed, and she felt fuzzy joy swirling around her head. Then Yellow’s lips were pressing against hers and--

Yellow’s lips were pressed against hers. 

Recoiling slightly, Blue’s eyes flew open. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Yellow began, warm body moving away from her. “Another one of my flaws, I--mmpf!”

Blue pushed her lips back against Yellow’s, deepening the kiss until they both had to gasp for breath. “I told you these ‘flaws’ aren’t as bad as you think,” she growled. 

A gasp left the taller woman’s lips and then they were pressing back against hers. They embraced once more, until she felt Yellow wince and stiffen. 

“What’s wrong?” Blue asked, her voice still husky with emotion.

The look she was given was gentle, if pained. “My shoulder.” 

That snapped her back into reality, and Blue frowned. “It was a terrible wound, may I see? Again?”

The younger princess was delighted that Yellow only hesitated a second before pulling off her jerkin. Delight faded to concern when she saw the wound taking up most of her back, wrapping around over her shoulder. “Do you have any more of that salve?”

Blonde locks bobbed as Yellow shook her head. 

While Blue was trying to remember what the healers put in their healing pastes, Yellow said softly, “I can’t change to my dragon form, the wound will only grow larger. Your kingdom is days away by human foot.”

“More time with you, then,” Blue said lightly, grabbing a strong hand. “We can find a healer in the next village we come across.”

Yellow hummed, and for the first time, she appeared content. Blue tugged her to the grass, leaning into her good shoulder. “I don’t suppose you have two pillows and blankets left in your necklace?”

“Many pillows, but only one blanket.” The golden pendant glowed, and the items appeared before them. 

“Then we’ll just have to share,” Blue said, not at all disappointed. She grabbed the duvet, flopping down onto the cushions. Yellow laid down next to her and Blue snuggled into her, feeling strong arms wrap around her. The now familiar warmth radiating from her body instantly soothed her mind, bringing sleep like a wave crashing over her. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” Blue murmured happily. 

The light chuckle and honeyed words were the last thing she heard before falling asleep. 

“Goodnight, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cute bellow moments. Blue is absolutely smitten with human Yellow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow have some matters to discuss.

When Blue woke up, she kept her eyes closed, feeling Yellow’s arms still around her. If she opened them, it would shatter the dream. Because it had to be a dream, the dragon ride, letting her free, Yellow’s human form. 

“If you keep your face twisted up like that much longer, it’ll get stuck.” A smooth voice sounded next to her. 

Blue opened her eyes and found herself gazing into amber eyes. She smiled, relieved. “I was worried it was just a dream.”

“What was a dream?” Confusion splayed across Yellow’s face as she shifted, propping her head up on her elbows. 

“You,” Blue said. “But you’re not a dream, you’re really half human.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” The blonde’s voice was gruff.

“But this is wonderful!” Blue protested, sitting up. “Would you come live with me? If you have a human form, no one would question it. You could be my suitor, and I could tell my mother you rescued me from the dragon!”

Yellow stared into her eyes considering her proposal. 

Blue was impatient as ever, and continued on, “You’re already a princess, so it wouldn’t be so strange. And you probably already know how to handle all those boring royal duties, so I’m sure my mother would approve.”

“And what will you tell her when she asks of my bloodline?” Yellow asked. 

“I will tell her you’re Queen Annolia’s daughter,” the younger princess answered evenly. 

“It’ll never work.” Yellow stood and began to pace. 

“And why’s that?” Blue demanded. 

Yellow sighed. “Humans, they don’t like dragons. When your mother finds out who I really am, she’ll order me to be slain.”

“It could make peace between our two kingdoms! If we were to be lovers, it would show the people of Asalik that dragons can be trusted,” Blue points out, her eyes glowing. 

“I am an outcast, even if I am of royal blood. My kingdom wants no treaty with humans.” The blonde stopped to face the younger princess. 

Blue stood, and took the taller woman’s hands. “But I don’t want our time together to be over. Will you at least come with me? Just for a few more days? You could be my guest.”

“I...really like you,” Yellow said, and Blue’s breath catches. “But there’s a reason I’ve been alone for the past 15 years.” 

“Your parents threw you out when you were 10? That’s terrible!” Blue said, rubbing her thumbs over Yellow’s warm hands. 

She gets a wry smile. “It wasn’t so bad. Half dragon, remember?” 

Blue pouted. “Still. Why won’t you come back with me?”

“I can’t stay in my human form for long, ten days at best.” Yellow said.

“So? We’ll just sneak out and you can stay in your dragon form for a few days.” Blue looks into amber eyes. They burn with intensity, and Blue stares right back.

“I’ll get bigger. Dragons never stop growing.” Neither look away.

“Your human form?” Blue tilted her head.

“No.”

“Then we’ll just find a big place to hide when you want to be a dragon.” Blue sighed. “Yellow, what is this really about?” 

Finally, the blonde turned her head. She looks down into the grass, but says nothing. 

“Well?” Blue’s voice took on an edge, the sting of rejection sharp in her heart. 

Yellow closed her eyes and Blue softens. She reached out a hand, gently pulling the dragon princess’s face towards her. 

“I like you. I like you so much it hurts. Emotions have no place in a dragon’s life. I’m weak.” A tear drips down Yellow’s defined cheekbone. 

“But you’re half human. Emotions are important to us. It’s okay to have them.” Blue reached out to brush away the water, but Yellow sucked in a breath and turned her head again, ashamed. Instead, she kneels, guiding the taller woman down with her. “Just sit with me.”

So they sit in silence, tears gently waving down Yellow’s face. Blue doesn’t speak, letting the older princess cry herself out. 

It doesn’t take long. Yellow swipes a hand under her eyes and places a hand on her knee, preparing to stand again.

A hand on her shoulder stops her. “You would really rather go back to live in your cave all by yourself? Than be happy?”

“That’s the way it has to be. If I can’t fit in with the rules, then I have to be alone.” Yellow’s voice was resigned, as if the fire in her heart had seeped out with her tears. 

“But you’re miserable.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

A gentle hand finds its way into hers, long fingers twisting together. Yellow says nothing. 

“You’re miserable in that cave. I know you were, because I was miserable too, in my room all alone. You don’t have to be alone, Yellow. You can be happy. We can be happy.” Bright blue eyes stared up into hers, and Yellow felt the world spinning around her. 

“How?” The word was whispered.

“We’ll find a way. If you don’t want to come back to Asalik with me, we could run away, start a new life as farmers. Or join a traveling theatre group, we could sing. I don’t care, as long as I’m with you. We could go back to your cave, or you could take me to the dragon kingdom like you planned. Maybe they won’t eat me.” Blue giggled softly.

“Okay.” Yellow squeezed Blue’s hand. 

“Okay, what?” Blue squeezed back. 

“I’ll go. Wherever you want. We can go.” Yellow’s voice was stronger, her resolution coming back. 

“Well,” Blue began, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “why don’t we travel to Asalik. It will take a few days, and you can recover from your injuries. And if my mother threatens to lock me up again, you can steal me away again. Then we’ll think of something else.”

“That’s a good plan,” Yellow said hesitantly, pulling her hand out of Blue’s grasp to hug herself. “How did you come up with it?”

Blue laughed. “I’ve been fantasizing about falling in love and escaping my mother for years. Though, I never quite imagined myself being smitten with a beautiful dragon.” 

The blonde sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. “How did you get to be so open and caring?” 

“‘I’ve always been like this, even when I was younger. I guess I just never stopped. There’s enough pain and sorrow in the world, and not enough love.” 

The sincerity in her voice made Yellow unwrap herself to pull the younger princess into a tight hug. “Please never stop loving,” she whispered into Blue’s ear. 

Giggles burst through Blue’s lips. “I won’t. Not when I have a grumpy princess to love.”

A low hum was all she got in response. 

…

The two princesses spent the rest of the morning planning. They decided that they would head to into the next town to buy some provisions before heading on their way to Asalik. 

The next town was close, and it barely took them half the afternoon before they saw smoke rising in the sky. It was a quaint town, but they only needed simple materials. 

Yellow needed healing salve and clean bandages, those were easily found in the local apothecary. The half human had many silver coins to barter with in her necklace, and Blue insisted that she buy extra. 

In turn, Yellow decided that Blue was in need of new garments. Due to the older woman’s tall stature, none of her clothes in her necklace fit the younger princess. 

Slipping a few coins into Blue’s palm, she all but ordered her to find something to her liking. Blue protested, not wanting to be a bother, but one piercing look from Yellow told her there would be no more discussion. 

So, she left Yellow to look for new attire. She weaved in and out of the stalls, enjoying the freeness her anonymity brought her. In her mind, she made up to buy a simple tunic and trousers, something her mother would never allow, even when she had fighting training. 

A beautiful viridescent dress caught her attention. Most of her clothes were varying shades of blue, as it was her favorite color, so she reasoned that this was just as unusual for her to wear. She walked around it, touching the beautiful fabric. It wasn’t silk, as she had once thought. It was something much thicker, more sturdy. Down the side of the gown was a long slit, elegant, but practical if one needed to run. The sleeves were slightly puffed, loose enough to give the wearer full movement. 

She paused, thinking. As much as she wanted to wear plain clothing, like Yellow, they were traveling to meet her mother. Who would be very much disgusted to see her in workers garb.

“How much is this?” she called to the shopkeeper. 

He scanned the dress before looking her over. “30 silver coins.”

Blue opened her palm, counting the silver pieces. She was sure there were less than 50, but counting gave her time to think. She tried to remember how Yellow had done it, so confidently bartering. “I can give you 10,” she said at last, her voice only shaking slightly. 

The shopkeeper raised a white eyebrow. “If you’re not going to offer me a fair price, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I…” Blue bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should just leave. “I can give you 12?”

“20 and it’s yours.” Came the even reply.

“I only have 15,” she admitted quietly, shuffling the coins between her hands. 

A sigh escaped the old man’s lips as he looked levelly at her. “Fine.”

“Oh, thank you!” Blue squealed, bouncing on her feet holding out the coins. 

The shopkeeper laughed, and handed her the dress. “It has secret pockets,” he told her, showing her the small crevice near the waist. 

Blue beamed, thanking him again, before racing out to find a place to change. She found a deserted alleyway, thinking that she could change there if she was quick. After one last glance over her shoulder, she pulled off her tattered nightgown and slipped into the green dress. 

It was a perfect fit, the thick material hugging her hips just so. The neckline was ornate, but modest, dipping just below her prominent collarbones. She sighed happily before nearly skipping out to search for Yellow. 

The half human was easy to find, her large stature and bright hair a beacon among the smaller people around her. She was having a lively conversation with a weapon pedler. 

Blue walked up to the animated woman, placing a gentle hand on the taller woman’s toned arm. The blonde continued to talk, something about the weight of the weapon versus the build of the wealder, not noticing the younger woman. Blue tried again, this time with more weight to her touch. 

It worked, and Yellow turned around, still speaking. “So you see, it’s not enough to have a perfectly balanced weapon, it must also be--oh.” 

Honey colored eyes widened as the words died on her lips. On arm was still extended, frozen in the air. Yellow turned back to the merchant and muttered a simple “excuse me” before turning her gaze back to the waiting princess. 

“I found something I liked,” Blue announced, her lips curling up into a smirk. “Do you like it?”

Yellow cleared her throat, her cheeks darkening, and averted her gaze. “Yes, it’s very nice.”

A melodic laugh sprung from Blue’s lips. “Message received, thank you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” insisted the older princess, her cheeks flushing deeper. She crosses her arms, wincing a bit as the motion irritates at her injury. “Right, well let’s get going. We need to move if we are going to make it to Asalik in good time.”

Blue huffs. “You’re impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow begin their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly, but surely getting over this writer's block.

It’s been 3 days. The weather was beautiful, allowing them to travel a great distance in a short time, so they were rapidly approaching Asalik. They would arrive at the southern border, the most unprotected part of the kingdom, due to the surrounding forest acting as a natural barricade. 

In that short time, the two princesses have deeply discussed their coming plans. Under Blue’s rather persuasive insistence, Yellow agreed to purchase an evening gown once they reached town. Blue, much to Yellow’s reluctance, would announce her arrival to the palace, in hopes of gaining an audience with her mother. Once the two were alone, Blue was to speak with her, and convince her to allow Yellow to stay and live with them in the palace. 

As her lover.

Yellow, always less optimistic than the younger princess, was against this plan. Too many variables, too much chance of things going wrong. She knew how humans felt about dragons, and although she was sure none of them knew of the existence of half-bloods, she assumed that she would be similarly distrusted. 

But she was not one to deny Blue, who had so sweetly pleaded, her cobalt eyes wide and her full lips pouting. So she had reluctantly agreed, on the condition that the princess provide her with a map of the palace grounds, enabling her to find her way around should the younger woman need rescuing. Blue insisted that this was unnecessary, as the half dragon had captured her easily enough the first time, but eventually relented. 

The older princess only wanted to be sure of Blue’s safety. Now that her world had been lit up by the energetic woman, she never wanted to lose it. 

Images of her in a cage, being poked and prodded by palace physicians swirled around her head as she trodded heavily along. Chained up, unable to fend for herself, or protect Blue. She shuddered, her steps becoming unconsciously heavier as they walked through the soft dirt of the forest.

“Yellow, what’s wrong?” A gentle voice came from beside her. Blue is looking at her with those bright eyes, concern etched into her delicate features. 

“Nothing.” Yellow turns her head back down to the ground. It’s beginning to turn from the brown dirt to green moss, signalling their descent deeper into the forest. 

Blue stops, grabbing the older princess’ arm. She is pulled forward by Yellow’s larger frame before she too stops. They face each other. 

“It’s not nothing. I know you better than that, you’re stomping around and your thoughts are trailing us like a smoke cloud. What are you thinking about?” Gone is the soft tone, and an insistent, bossy one takes over. 

Looking into the fierce azure eyes before her, Yellow relents once more. “I’m a bit anxious that this plan will not go as we’ve planned, and that you will be captured. That I won’t be able to protect you, and that they’ll torture me.”

The younger princess takes a moment to digest Yellow’s words. She decides these fears must be strong, as the stern woman isn’t usually as forthcoming with her deeper thoughts. That or the half dragon was becoming soft with her. “Well, I can’t say for certain that it won’t happen, but I know that my mother wouldn’t allow you to be tortured. Even as a medical marvel. She may be cruel, but she is not merciless, and she would never put me in serious harm. She loves me, even if I know her love to be misguided. I hope that our time away from each other has allowed her to reflect on that.”

After a pregnant pause, Yellow answered, “You’re wise for your years, Princess.”

Blue playfully smacks the older woman in the arm. “I am only two years your youth!” 

Yellow immediately doubles over, a grunt escaping her lips. Blue rushes to her side, apologies flying from her mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I was careless! Does it still hurt badly?” 

“It’s still a bit sore,” Yellow replies calmly, but her voice is laced with pain.

“Perhaps we should stop for the night. You should rest.” Blue surveys her companion, who has now resumed her upright position.

“No. We can camp at the edge of the forest. There are many unfriendly beasts that dwell in this forest.” Yellow had already resumed walking, and Blue fell into step beside her. The pace was a bit fast for her, as the taller woman had a longer stride.

They had walked no more than an hour before the forest began to thin. 

A strange energy flowed through Princess Blue. She was going home, after what seemed like an eternity! How things had changed, she felt as if she were a completely different woman. Between the kidnapping, Yellow’s secret identity, and their love, she figured that she was indeed a different woman. Somehow the days had aged her, and while she was gone for less than two weeks, it felt like she had aged years. 

She felt bold. Courage had never been something she had lacked, but now she felt something else. A sense of maturity, something she hadn’t felt before. Her time as a princess had led to a very sheltered life, always inside palace walls, with advisors or teachers or nobles much older than her. 

Yellow was different. Yellow was full of life, in a way that the dull company she normally kept weren’t. Even reading about the bitter history of her empire wasn’t as interesting as one afternoon with the dragon princess. 

Blue felt sure that her mother would see that. Would see that there was something special about her new love. As much hardship, heartache, and pain her mother had caused her in the past, the queen truly loved her daughter. It had perhaps been misguided, but it was love nonetheless. 

A quiet voice roused Blue from her musings. “I can feel your thoughts radiating from that pretty head of yours, Princess.”

“I was just thinking about my mother. I’ve changed so much in these past few weeks, and I wonder how she will react,” Blue said honestly, looking into warm amber eyes. 

Yellow nodded, looking forward again. She sighed. “I worry that your time away from her has softened your memory.” 

“What do you mean?” Blue asked, surprised. In all their talks, they had never talked about the queen.

“She imprisoned you, sentenced you to a life of isolation. You were glad to be free of her, I remember how you spoke of your time alone.” Yellow’s voice was hard. 

“Well, she just wants to protect me. She didn’t know how else. What was she to do?” Blue insisted.

“She could have a guard stationed to you! She has knights, surely one or two could have been spared to guard you! What she did was cruel!” Yellow nearly shouted.

Blue looked to the older woman with surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” Yellow said quickly, her anger deflating. “I’m just worried that you’ll be hurt again. You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay. I know that this time will be different. And you can always steal me away again, remember?” Blue said, placing a gentle hand on the older woman’s arm, this time being careful of the wound.

“Yes. You’re right.” 

The younger princess wrapped her arms around Yellow. “I’ll be okay. You don’t need to worry so much,” Blue responded, burrowing into her warm body. “I feel very safe whenever you’re around.”

“Then I will try my hardest to always be around,” Yellow said with determination. “Now look, I see smoke. I think we’ll be able to buy our things in the city before we camp tonight.”

The younger princess gasped, grabbed Yellow’s arm, and pulled her along towards Asalik. 

…

Once in the city, the pair set out to find a suitable dress for the dragon princess. Which proved to be a difficult task as Yellow was taller than most women and they did not have enough time to take the garment to the tailor. 

“I think we should give up the search. We’ll never find a gown to fit me, and I will only wear it once,” Yellow said, scowling as they made their way through the markets. 

“They must have at least one! I’m sure we’ll find something,” soothed Blue as she darted in and out of the stalls. 

Yellow grunted, but refrained from saying anything else. 

Blue’s optimism waned as they approached the last merchant. It was at the end of the market, and the tent covering it was torn and tattered. 

The pair step into the tent, Yellow ducking under the makeshift roof, into the musty tent. They squinted, their eyes taking a moment to adjust from the bright sunlight. 

To their relief, it was a clothing store. An odd one. Some of the garments were thin and faded, pushed up against one side. The newer, presumably unused ones were displayed more prominently. Even those were unusual, to say the least. The styles and colors were surprising. Bright colored dresses in common cuts, dull shaded ball gowns, even pants with feminine frills. 

“Welcome.” The two princesses looked up, startled. Their eyes wandered to a young woman dressed in a peasant dress that was bright purple. 

If the woman noticed their stares, she made no reaction. Instead, she continued in a bright tone, “Can I help you ladies find anything?” 

Yellow cleared her throat. “Yes, actually. I am looking for a gown, a dress.”

The shopkeeper’s brown eyes wandered up and down Yellow’s tall muscular frame. “Let me guess,” she said wryly, “you looked through the whole market and couldn’t find anything that would fit?”

The blonde woman bristled slightly, causing Blue to rush in, the words tumbling out of her mouth. “Yes! Would you happen to have anything? We’d like something elegant, but not showy and frilly. I know it’s a bit of an unusual request, if not, we’ll take anything that fits.”

“We?” The woman quirked an eyebrow, causing Blue to flush. “I certainly have some gowns that might fit your companion.” 

Blue and Yellow exchanged worried looks as the woman busied herself gathering a few items. The air felt tense, and for the first time, Blue wondered if anyone would recognize them. The way the woman had looked at them felt like she knew something about them. 

Before they had the chance to worry too much, the woman was back, shoving a handful of dresses into Yellow’s surprised hands. “You may try them on in the back there.” She pointed at the corner of the tent, where a curtain hung, separating a small space from view. 

Yellow nodded her thanks and disappeared out of view. 

The woman turned to the younger princess, her brown eyes searching. “I take it you two don’t come around here often?”

“Well no, not exactly,” Blue responded cautiously, the knowing tone in the other woman’s voice making her feel skittish. 

“I thought so. Someone of your friend’s stature would surely know of our little store here,” the woman says with a chuckle. “We’re known for our unusual styles, colors, and sizes.”

Blue could hear the pride in the shopkeeper’s voice. “I like it. It’s refreshing.”

“Thank you. It means a great deal coming from you.” 

The princess frowned. “Do we know each other?”

But before the other woman had a chance to respond, Yellow stepped out from behind the curtains.

Blue’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw strained from opening so wide. She had never seen the older princess in such a state. The beautiful golden ball gown she wore was of shimmering material that hugged her waist, but flared out at the bottom, enough to scream elegance. She grinned at the slit at the thigh, a feature that would allow free movement. It was simple, without any ruffles or lace, and fit like it had been hand tailored to fit the princess’s body. 

“Wow. It’s...you...wow.” 

A light blush spread across Yellow’s face. “It’s not exactly my style, but it is a perfect fit,” she said hesitantly. 

The shopkeeper grinned. “15 coins and it’s yours.”

Yellow nodded before turning on her heel and walking back behind the curtains. In a few moments, she returned with the gown draped across an arm and the coins in another. “Take 20,” she offered graciously. 

Grinning, the shopkeeper palmed the coins and handed the older princess a sky blue silk scarf. “For your lady,” she whispered, her eyes twinkling. 

The older princess blushed lightly, scowled, and snatched the scarf before storming out of the tent. 

“What did you say to her?” Blue asked with a chuckle, her eyes following the departing princess. 

But the shopkeeper only smiled knowingly, shooing Blue out of the tent after Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
